Computing networks can include multiple network devices including routers, switches, and hubs, computing devices such as servers, desktop PCs, laptops, workstations, and peripheral devices, e.g., printers, facsimile devices, and scanners, networked together across wired and/or wireless local and or wide area networks (LANs/WANs).
A communication network can use lossless operation (e.g., Fiber Channel (FC), Fiber Channel over Ethernet (FCoE) and data center bridging applications) for lossless Ethernet. The communication network can be within a datacenter and can also be used in a wide area network. Link-based flow control schemes can send data between network devices. While these schemes can work in a context of a local link, the schemes can pose issues known as head-of-line blocking in an end to end context of a switch fabric. For example, this HOL can cause back pressure throughout the fabric affecting traffic and flows to other unrelated targets.